Burned
by ABV
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Playing with Fire, this one is dark though, so don't expect it to be funny like its predecessor. It is going to be a rough ride but there might be light at the end of the tunnel if you can handle the journey ;-). Hope some of you will still join me on this story, and might even find comfort in it...</html>
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only my imagination**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - Darkness<strong>_

The room was dark... her soul felt the same... she didn't want any light now, she could not stand it... she was numb to the world around her... her senses were not perceiving anything... normally she would be fascinated by the sounds of the leaves and the branches moving together in the wind outside... nowadays she just didn't care... all she wanted to do was cry... lie on the floor and wait for the tears to stop falling... but they wouldn't... whenever she would catch a breath and calm down a bit, a single thought would send her right back into feeling so much pain it was unbearable, so she cried... and sobbed... uncontrollably... she felt that the pain was so excruciating she would not be able to take any more of it, but her body was still breathing... she was still there... her cells were being given oxygen to survive... but her soul was dying... There was no life in Maura's eyes anymore...

Hours had passed... her body was starting to shiver from the cold... she got off the floor to take a blanket, and went back to her yoga mat to curl up again... she felt like a wounded animal that was pushed into a dark hole and had stopped trying to get out of it, had stopped fighting to survive and was just curled up in the corner of that hole waiting for the end to come... she felt like a little puppy that was left all alone with nobody there to help it, protect it, encourage it... she felt all alone...

_Why?_ That was the only thought in her head. _Why? Why did it have to be like this?... why did I open up?... why can't I be happy?... why can't I have love?... why doesn't she love me?... I miss her... so much... I miss her embrace... I miss the connection we had... I miss having her close to me... I miss her lips... I wish she would come and take away this pain... She's the only one who can take away my pain..._ and with that thought the pain became stronger, overwhelming, almost unbearable, so immense in its intensity that every single inch of her body, inside and out was hurting, that every single part of her being was in pain, her heart was shattered into pieces and she did not have the strength to try and put it back together...

* * *

><p>Maura felt too much light on her face, it was morning, her brain was awake but her eyes were not ready to open. She turned to the other side, away from the sun, and curled up in a fetal position... more time passed, she didn't care how much. When she finally decided to open her eyes, the first thing they saw was her yoga mat next to the wall. She did not remember when she transferred to bed, she did not care. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes... dark and empty, there was no joy for life left in them. She slowly washed her face and went into the kitchen. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, she took a cup and placed it under the coffee machine. She turned the machine on and stood there waiting for the water to heat up. She pushed the button and looked right through the brown liquid filling her cup. It felt like her brain was not registering anything, she felt like somebody else was moving her body instead of her, her brain did not feel to be controlling her hands and legs. Like some kind of a robot reacting to somebody's push of a button she saw her hand reach out and take hold of the cup. She felt her body move through the room and then she felt a mixture of cold breeze and sunrays on her skin. She sat down in the rocking chair, and saw the cup get closer to her eyes as her hand brought it up to take a sip. Then she felt this suddenly awkward sensation of a liquid filling her mouth. She felt her esophagus contract and the liquid went inside leaving some kind of a taste in her mouth. It wasn't the taste she was familiar with, it was different… everything was different, water, coffee, food... nothing tasted the same. She heard a voice inside her telling her that she should eat something but she felt too sick to her stomach to handle any food, she hadn't felt like eating anything the past five days, fruit was the only thing her body was able to take. She was sitting there, her eyes looking upfront but not really seeing anything. There was a lake in front of her, forest all around; the sun was caressing the surface of the water as the wind was playing with the leaves. This is what Maura's eyes should have been seeing had they been able to be aware of what was around. The scientist in her should have been analyzing the very complexity of human body, using this situation to explain how brain and emotions are so connected that sometimes the brain trammels the emotions just as much as the emotions can trammel the activity of the brain. Yes, the scientist in her should have been thinking and analyzing... but the activity of her brain was being too trammeled by the emotions right now.<p>

"I don't feel it", Jane said quietly looking at the floor. "How I feel with you is different from anything else I have ever felt in my life, it's so easy to be with you, I feel so secure and it feels right to be with you and yet I don't feel in love, I don't feel that crazy love I've felt with other people. I've been madly in love before Maura, and I don't feel that way with you. I'm confused. What does it mean? Why can't I feel those same things?"

Maura was remembering the conversation that changed her life, it happened five days ago. She was now sitting on that porch looking to the far distance, her vision blurred by watery eyes. She slowly closed her eyelids and felt tears begin their way down her cheeks, slowly moving lower and lower as if they were trying to collect all her pain along the way. She felt them leave her face just to be followed by another set starting from her eyes again. "I don't feel that way with you" was a line echoing in her head causing her body to create more and more tears... So she sat there... for hours... letting the tears wash away the pain… Hoping, they would wash away the pain…


	2. The Fall

_**Chapter 2 – The Fall**_

The sun was high in the sky, Maura was still holding the coffee cup in her hand, she slowly got up and went inside to get some fruit. She came back out and sat down on the porch letting the sun give warmth to her body. She leaned her head back against the porch beam, her thoughts then went to another day, several weeks earlier, the morning that changed everything...

She woke up with Jane's body pressed against her naked back, Jane's arm wrapped around her, holding her close, breathing as one. Maura turned around, looked into Jane's beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Hey gorgeous", she said as she leaned forward and kissed Jane's lips. Jane smiled, "Now that's what I call a good morning," she replied before letting their lips touch again. Maura pulled away a bit and placed her hand on Jane's right cheek, caressing her skin and then moving her hair out of the way. "I love your cheeks", she said as she leaned forward to touch Jane's right cheek with her lips. She let her lips move lower to Jane's neck and said, "I love your neck" before kissing it. Her hand then traced down Jane's body and as she moved her hand over Jane's belly and let her fingers rest on her bare back, she whispered softly "I love the feeling of your skin underneath my fingers", her lips catching Jane's in a lingering kiss. She then moved her hand slowly up Jane's body to get hold of her breast, she squeezed it gently and closed her eyes, with a heavy breath she said, "Gosh I adore your breasts". She leaned in to kiss Jane again and through the kiss she continued "and your pussy, I adore her too", making Jane laugh out loud as Maura let her hand move lower to play with Jane's velvet folds. She made the kiss deeper and let her tongue play with Jane's as her fingers started to make circle movements on her clit. Jane moaned, "Oh God" as Maura's fingers started putting more pressure on her bud making her wet and spread her legs wanting for more. Maura rolled on top of Jane and slid her thumb inside Jane, letting her body follow the movement of her finger. Jane loved that, she loved feeling Maura's body move on top of her in sync with her fingers inside her. Her thrusts were strong and hard, and when Maura used her other hand to touch Jane's clit again it made Jane moan a loud "Ohhh fuck" in Maura's ear while her arms were grabbing Maura's back trying to press her against her own body as much as possible. Maura kept on thrusting in and out of Jane as her left hand was mercilessly circling her clit, making Jane move her hips to meet every new thrust. "Yes… God… oh yeah, ahhhh" was all Jane could mutter as Maura kept on with her mission. Feeling Jane sink her nails into her back she knew the moment was getting close, and as she made a few last movements with her fingers on Jane's clit, she felt her tighten hard around her finger inside as her body started to convulse from pleasure. A long "Fuuuuuuuuck" came out of Jane's mouth as her body was climaxing in reaction to Maura's skillful hands. As Jane's body dropped heavily on the bed trying to relax, Maura continued to tease her clit with light touches making Jane's body twitch with every movement. "Dear God Maura, you make me come so hard", Jane said out of breath as her hand went in search of Maura's to stop her hand moving on her clit. "I can't take anymore", she said smiling as she grabbed Maura's hand. Maura took her finger out of Jane, making her gasp. She used her hand to prop herself above Jane as she let her eyes roam around Jane's face, her lips, her nose, her cheeks. Maura looked deeply into Jane's eyes, "I love you. I love your soul, and your heart, and your body, and your brain, I love all that is you", Maura said as she leaned forward and kissed Jane's lips, letting it reflect all the emotions she felt for this amazing woman. When their lips parted, Maura spoke before Jane could get any chance to speak. "And please don't say anything, I think that when people say 'I love you too' it's kind of forced, and then you always wonder if the other person would have said it without you saying it first. And research shows…" "Oh no, you are not going to research now, not before I have my breakfast" Jane interrupted her. She was not really hearing Maura's words, she was still too much turned on by what Maura had done to her body to be able to process properly anything Maura was saying. "Oh, well, I haven't had breakfast either" Maura stated. "Yes you have" Jane replied as she flipped Maura onto the bed in one movement and in an instant placed herself between Maura's legs, plunging her hungry mouth onto Maura's pussy. "Ohhh, th..at… bre...ak…fast…", Maura had trouble replying as she arched her back from the bed, letting her body savor every touch of Jane's tongue on her clit. "Ohhhh my God" Maura was panting, her fingers entangled in Jane's hair pushing her own crotch against Jane's skillful mouth. When Jane slipped two fingers inside her, Maura let go of her head, one hand grabbing the side of the bed while the other held on to the bed frame behind her. "Dear God…" "ohhh… Jane!" Maura knew she would come fast as she was already close to climaxing while she was on top of Jane. Now her tongue felt so good, the thought itself would make Maura come easily, having to feel it for real was sending her mind and body into a spin. A few long strokes of Jane's tongue and her fingers curling up to touch the pleasure bulge inside Maura sent her body over the edge. Her hips were moving violently and Jane was trying to push her onto the bed so she can finish what she was doing. "God!... Jane… stop…please… I can't… anymore", Maura was trying to separate her crotch from the firm pressure of Jane's mouth but her tries were in vain as Jane's skillful tongue started sending her into another climax. Maura couldn't fight Jane anymore, her body was too busy reacting to Jane's touch, her back arched from the bed only to fall back again as her head and shoulders leaped forward, her whole body shaking violently and loud moans coming out of her throat. Maura's body became limp, her breath still extremely fast and heavy, trying to recover. Jane knew how intense Maura's orgasms were and she knew it was time to stop, she separated her mouth from Maura, wiped it off with her hand and moved forward to kiss Maura's lips. "Not fair" Jane said, "You came too fast". Maura laughed, "Well, it's your fault, you're the one who turns me on so damn much." "Ahh, everything is always my fault" Jane replied. "It is!" Maura exclaimed. They both laughed. "Come on let's get something to eat, I'm starving". Jane said and pressed her lips against Maura's. "Yeah, I'm starving too, but I can't move until you move, you know", Maura said with a grin, slapping Jane's butt cheek. "Oh I see, all my fault. Again!" Jane replied as she kissed Maura again and rolled out of bed dragging Maura out as well. They both giggled and headed towards the kitchen.


	3. Lost

_**Chapter 3 – Lost**_

"This place is full of incapable do-nothings! Is there anybody here who can do their job properly?!", Korsak heard yelling from the office, "Here we go again"_, _he whispered to himself with a heavy sigh. "Jane" he exclaimed with a firm voice upon entering the room. "What, Korsak!?" Jane snapped at him. "Can I have a word?", Korsak continued in a firm, serious tone and a stern look on his face. "I'm a bit busy here, Korsak!" Jane continued practically yelling. Korsak came closer to her so that only Jane could hear him, and with a harsh and determined tone he said, "Either you come with me to the observation room, right now! Or I'm gonna speak my mind in front of everybody here!" Jane saw firmness in his approach and knew he would do it. Exposing her private matters to everybody was not something she wanted to happen. "Fine!", she replied through her teeth and headed towards the door.

Korsak closed the door of the observation room behind him facing Jane who stood there with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "What do you want Korsak!?" "Jane, this needs to stop, you've been acting like this for days, you are going to get yourself suspended or fired. What the hell is going on!? Maura resigned and disappeared, and you are acting like a complete lunatic!". "Nothing happened! Everything is fine, just peachy!", Jane replied snappishly. "Jane, you can try to fool me but you know you can't. Something's up, you are not yourself. I care about you and I'm telling you this behavior will not end up well for you, Cavanaugh has already started thinking about suspension. Why don't you just take a few days off, and go take care of yourself, process whatever it is you need to process", Korsak tried to get to her in a calm and soft voice. "I can't", Jane whispered as her shoulders sank, "I can't deal with it, I need to keep on working". Korsak came closer, "You know you can always talk to me if you need to". "I know" Jane whispered. Korsak was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in Jane's demeanor, she seemed so vulnerable now, vulnerable in a different way from her previous Hoyt induced states. Korsak put his hands on Jane's upper arms, "Go home Jane, it is obvious you need to deal with something, running away from it is not the answer. Korsak paused for a second, reluctant to continue but he knew he needed to get to her, and knew exactly how. "Or are you saying you are too afraid to deal with it?" Jane didn't reply. _Oh my, this is more serious than I thought_, "Jane, you faced your fears about Hoyt, how can this, whatever it is, be worse than that?" "It just is…" Jane replied. Korsak took a long breath, "Come on, I'll drive you home, you can get some rest and I will come back after work, we can have a chat about it if you want or I'll just serve as a distraction and a beer companion". "Ok" was the only thing Jane said, causing Korsak to become even more worried.

As he watched Jane enter her apartment without turning around to wave at him, Korsak took his phone, "Angela, are you still in the cafeteria? Great, can you wait for me there, I need to speak with you." Jane closed the door behind her and looked around her apartment, everything here reminded her of Maura, everything at work reminded her of Maura, and if she closed her eyes, it was Maura she saw. She slowly walked towards the sofa and slumped onto it. Her eyes focused on the door as if she was expecting it to open. She closed her eyes and a memory of Maura walking in cheerfully started playing in front of her eyes. "Jane, I had the most amazing day, my set of Human Body Encyclopedias arrived, I am so excited! Jane where are you?" Jane laughed out loud as she appeared from her bedroom, "Only you can be so excited about thousands of pages of paper." "Of course I'm excited, there are so many images made with new technology, some of these things have never been seen before, it allows us insight into the world unknown so far!" Jane smiled as she put her arm around Maura's back and pulled her close to her "You are so cute" she said as she leaned in to kiss Maura. The sensation of Maura's lips was still so embedded in Jane's mind she could almost feel the softness of the kiss. Tears started coming out of Jane's closed eyes, and she did not try to stop them… Every evening since that day, Jane would sit on a sofa, surrounded by physical and mental memories of Maura, and let tears fall down her face…

* * *

><p>"Angela, something is very wrong with Jane, she is completely lost, and Maura simply disappeared. I think something very serious happened between the two of them." "Yes, Vince, something very serious happened but I can't tell you about it, it's something Jane needs to tell you herself if she wants. I've been trying to talk to her for days but she has been shutting me down, she refuses to open up and deal with it." Korsak nodded, "Maybe today will be different, I pushed her to go home for the rest of the day because she was yelling in the office at people again". "I know, I heard about it" Angela replied worriedly, "I'm glad you managed to get through to her, she's been trying to run away from her own feelings but it hasn't been working, she has been jeopardizing her job, I tried to make her realize that but she never listens to me". "I've never seen her like this, I've seen her in many dangerous, scary situations, I've seen what fear of Hoyt had done to her, but she has never seemed this lost". Angela sighed, "You are right, she has never been this lost. I'll try to talk to her later in the afternoon, maybe finally she will be willing to talk to me". "I told her I would stop by after work to hang out for a bit, please let me know if you think I should leave her alone." "Sure, thanks Korsak for taking care of her." Korsak smiled and hugged Angela, "We'll get her through this" he said in a determined manner, squeezing Angela's shoulders, "Deal?" Angela laughed and replied "Deal!"<p>

Jane was lying curled up on the sofa with a big pile of used tissues surrounding her. She thought there was some kind of noise reaching her ears but she wasn't sure what it was. She lifted her head up a bit and heard her mom yell through the door. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I know you are here, open the door. I can do this the whole night if I have to, I have no intention of leaving." Jane got off the sofa and stumbled towards the door. She opened the door, "Ma…" was the only thing she could say as she started crying again, Angela quickly pulled Jane in a tight embrace "It's ok, honey, I'm here".


	4. The Truth

_**Chapter 4 – The Truth**_

Jane's hands were tightly squeezing a tea mug her mom had prepared, her head was down and her gaze fixed on the floor in front of her. "I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Angela tried. A few minutes passed and there was still no reaction from Jane, she took a sip from her mug, her jaw shaking as more tears fell down her cheek. "Honey, you are obviously in a lot of pain, you will feel better if you get it out of your system, you need to get it out, for your own sake, you need to let it out". Still no reply. Angela sighed heavily, stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. "She's in love with me", Angela heard behind her back. Angela closed her eyes, _Finally,_ she thought and turned around. "Maura is in love with me. That wonderful, smart, amazing, beautiful and sexy woman is in love with me and I can't tell her I love her too. Just the thought of it makes me panic. When I was in love before I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. With her I've been feeling so wonderful and different from anything else I had experienced before and yet it doesn't feel like being in love the way I am familiar with it." Angela sat down in front of her daughter, "You know we love differently every time we fall in love, that's the beauty of it, not only does every person bring out something different in us, but our life's journey changes us. In every new relationship you also have new you present, with a lot of new things you have experienced since your previous relationship. Good and bad things, which change us. It's normal, it's the course of life, we never love two people in the same way, that's where the charm is, don't you think it would be boring if it was the same?" "I guess", Jane replied, "But it doesn't help me be less confused. I want to be crazy about her, why can't I be crazy about her". "You know, you WERE crazy about her when you were just friends" Jane looked up, "I was?" "Oh, yes it was so obvious, I'm surprised neither of the two of you realized it". Jane looked at her mother, "That's even more confusing then, why don't I feel the same now?" Angela took Jane's hand and said softly, "Fear, honey? Maybe because Maura is the first person you can truly be yourself with, Maura has seen you in your worst and your best moments, she has seen you go into dangerous situations, she will not ask you to quit your job and is proud of you being a detective. Maybe because with Maura you can finally dream of everything you wanted to have, a family and your job, I can already see her talking to your children about their mom Jane being a hero", Angela smiled to herself at the thought. "Honey, sometimes we get scared when we suddenly CAN have all we ever dreamed of because usually we don't get the things we want, and we are so used to that feeling of disappointment and yearning for our dreams to come true, and it's only normal that when we get the chance to grab them, we don't know how to do it, we get paralyzed, and lost, and scared. Maybe you are also afraid of losing it all, because what if you get all you ever wanted and then lose it. Fear is a very powerful paralyzer, it can easily stop us from reaching the heights we were destined for. Face your fears my dear, don't let them stand in your way" Angela finished, squeezing Jane's hand. _Children, fears, be myself, destined for, losing, dreams…_ fragments of what her mom had just told her kept on going through Jane's head as she buried it into her hands. "Everything is so messed up, why can't it be easy, I just want it all to be easy…" "Oh honey, nobody has things easy, everybody is faced with their own fears in life, it is all about learning and growing, time has come for you to change, but growth and change usually come from immense pain, that is why you need to go through this process, and you will come out a new person, with clearer vision and more strength and determination to reach out and go after your dreams." For a moment there, Angela's words made Jane hope it was true, "Maybe you should switch to being a motivational speaker ma". "Really? You think I would be good at that?" Angela replied all excited, which made Jane smile. "Well, if this helps me figure things out, you'll have my blessing". A doorbell interrupted them. "Oh, this must be Korsak, I forgot to send him a message not to come. Do you want me to send him away?" "No, it's fine, I'd like to talk to him" Jane replied.

"Hi, Vince, come on in", Angela moved aside so that Korsak could enter. "How is she?" Korsak whispered passing by. Angela smiled, "Better". Korsak closed his eyes in relief, "Good" he whispered before turning around to go to Jane. "So, detective, are you done yelling for the day?" he teased. Jane smiled, "Sorry about that". "Ah, don't worry about me, but you might have quite a few people trying to avoid you once you get back to work". "Some of them are really annoying anyway" Jane replied in a more relaxed manner. Korsak laughed and sat down. "Would you like something to drink, Vince?", Angela offered. "I'll have a beer, thanks, one for Jane too?" Korsak said questioningly looking at Jane. "Sure, one for me too", Jane replied. "Here you are, I'll leave you two to chat, I gotta go run to the store". "Ok, ma" Jane replied and got up to hug Angela, "Thanks, ma" she whispered in her ear. Angela smiled, and placed her hand on Jane's cheek "I'll be back later". As Angela closed the door behind her, Korsak took a sip of his beer. "So, you wanna tell me what has happened with you and Maura?" Korsak asked cautiously. Jane gave him a questioning look. "Oh come on, one doesn't need to be a detective to figure out this all has something to do with Maura, she resigned and disappeared out of the blue, and at the same time your behavior has drastically changed." Jane took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Maura and I…" she started explaining but found it hard to say it out loud. Korsak finished for her "were a couple, yes I know that". Jane was surprised and puzzled, "How? How did you know? Oh my God, was it that obvious?", there was a dose of panic in her voice. "Relax Jane, nobody else knows, I just know you too well not to figure it out". Jane nodded, it made sense. "So, what happened?" Korsak asked again. "I broke her heart", Jane said with pain in her voice. "You seem pretty broken yourself" Korsak replied. Jane sighed heavily, "I'm just so confused… I feel lost, I don't understand anything, I don't understand myself. I just want to feel in love with her and I don't. Why can't I feel anything?" Korsak moved to sit next to her, "It's probably several things, you know." Your life has been full of traumatic experiences, whether you like to accept it or not it has taken its toll on you, your romantic involvements haven't been that successful either, you know. It's not easy to think you've found love and then have it disappear all of a sudden. It damages you, and you still keep on hoping until one day you just develop a defense mechanism which shows up when you need it the least." Jane laughed, "Yeah, if my defense mechanism decided to crop up it sure did pick the worst possible timing. Ma's thoughts were similar to yours, she thinks it's fear that's blocking me, fear of getting what I've always wanted, and fear of losing if I start to hope again." "Your mom is a smart lady." Korsak smiled. "One other possibility that you should consider is the fact that you wouldn't want anybody at the station to know, am I right?" Jane looked at him "You know how those people are, the jokes would never end, this is all new to me, I am not ready for everybody else to know". Korsak nodded, "It's perfectly normal to feel like that, and I'm sure Maura would not ask of you to make it public until you felt comfortable with it." "Of course she wouldn't but I felt pressure to hide everything, I was constantly worrying somebody would find out, and that people would be mean to her, and to me, and to ma, even to you…" "Oh Jane, you have to stop trying to protect everybody, your mom would put them in their place, you know that, Maura too, she can be really feisty sometimes, as for me, I would just punch them and all would be solved." Jane laughed, "You would not!" "Of course I would, some of those douchebags have had it coming for a while, I could use you as a pretext to just make them pay for all the previous idiotisms." Jane laughed wholeheartedly, "Well I'll be sure to let you know when I plan to come out so you can make a list." Korsak raised his eyebrows, "So, you're already talking about coming out, boy I'm good, maybe I should change careers and become a shrink". Jane laughed again, "You can join my mom, I told her she could be a motivational speaker". Now it was Korsak's turn to laugh, "You know, I actually think she would be good at that." Jane agreed and smiled, "She probably would."

"But back to you, Jane. What I think you should do is just ask yourself, what it is that you want, what are you afraid of and why. Explore your feelings and fears, face them, don't run away, by running away you gain nothing but lose so much. Facing things is difficult but it will be rewarding in the end. You know that right before my third marriage I almost ran away, I was standing there waiting for Melody and the ceremony to start and I felt so much fear I just wanted to run, and I wasn't a young teenager who should have had cold feet. Sometimes fear just crawls in, I didn't listen to it and I ended up having a wonderful marriage. Well up to a certain point" Jane laughed together with Korsak at that last comment. "The bottom line is, look fear straight in the eye and face it, and jump despite of not knowing where the water stream will take you, jump in without checking for what lies ahead, jump in and swim, and you will experience great and wonderful things, I promise you." And with that sentence Korsak put his arms around Jane. Pulling away he added, "Or you can always stay on the shore, just look at the water and be scared to jump in and bored out of your wits, your choice." "Ha-ha very funny Korsak" Jane replied as she lightly hit his shoulder with her fist. "It's nice to see you smiling again, I'll stop by tomorrow for another pep talk, we need to keep that smile on." Jane hugged him again, "Thanks, Korsak" and said goodbye. She sat back down on her sofa and took a deep breath, Jo Friday jumped in her lap, "Well, Jo Friday, looks like I have some soul searching to do, plenty actually. I wish Maura was here, I could always so easily talk to her, I miss talking to her… I miss her so much Jo Friday…"


End file.
